emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2016
Events *1st January - Following the news that Ross Barton and Andy Sugden were both involved in Robert Sugden's shooting, Debbie Dingle leaves the village with her's (and Andy's) children Sarah and Jack. *5th January - Ashley Thomas tells his father Sandy and Harriet Finch that he has dementia. Cain Dingle catches his nephew Aaron Livesy attempting to self-harm. *6th January - Vanessa Woodfield discovers that the father of her baby son Johnny is Kirin Kotecha and not Adam Barton as originally thought. * 7th January - Adam Barton and Kirin Kotecha are both told that Kirin is the father of Johnny Woodfield. Meanwhile, Ashley Thomas breaks the news of his dementia to his kids which also leads to Bernice White, Marlon Dingle and Nicola King all finding out as well. * 11th January - Pete Barton kisses his former aunt Moira Dingle. *12th January - Pete Barton intentionally gets himself arrested after smashing the window of Mulberry Cottage and staging a fight with brother, Ross. Lisa Dingle suffers an angina attack when spending a day in the bar with Chas Dingle and Rhona Goskirk. *13th January - Belle Dingle attacks Joanie Wright when Joanie makes a flippant comment about Belle's mother Lisa. *18th January - Aaron Livesy catches his father Gordon and mother Chas kissing each other. * 19th January - Aaron Livesy collapses and is rushed to hospital, where he is diagnosed with septicaemia as a result of his cut. * 21st January - Aaron Livesy reveals to Robert Sugden that he was sexually abused by his father Gordon as a child. *29th January - Noah Dingle runs away from home after learning his mother Charity sold him when he was a baby. *3rd February - Aaron Livesy finally confesses to his mother Chas that his father Gordon raped him when he was a child. *4th February - When threatening her, Gordon Livesy finally admits to Chas Dingle, he raped their son Aaron Livesy. When she returns home, Chas tells her half-brother Cain Dingle about Aaron's abuse. *8th February - Aaron Livesy reports his dad Gordon to the police. Cain Dingle tells the Dingles, Paddy Kirk and Adam Barton about Aaron's abuse. *10th February - Leyla Harding collapses after suffering from the norovirus. *11th February - A drunk Kirin Kotecha accidentally runs over Tess Harris with his car. Tess was waiting for Rhona Goskirk to tell her about her affair with Paddy Kirk. At the hospital, Tess' husband Pierce arrives, meeting Paddy and Rhona. Unfortunately, Tess dies in theatre, leaving Paddy heartbroken. *15th February - Kirin Kotecha leaves the village after killing Tess Harris. *17th February - Tess Harris' funeral takes place. Whilst celebrating her 60th birthday in The Woolpack, Lisa Dingle tells her estranged husband Zak she is divorcing him. Ashley Thomas and Laurel Dingle decide to get remarried and Leyla Harding proposes to Nikhil Sharma. *18th February - Rhona Goskirk discovers her husband Paddy Kirk had an affair with Tess Harris before Tess' death. *19th February - Nikhil Sharma leaves the village with his daughter Molly and call off his engagement to Leyla Harding. Real life events To be Added. See also *Emmerdale in 2016 *Category:2016 episodes External links *2016 at Wikipedia Category:2016